<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Papyrus and the garden of Olives by lavenderpetals (lavenderpetals13651), lavenderpetals13651</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990685">Papyrus and the garden of Olives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals'>lavenderpetals (lavenderpetals13651)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals13651'>lavenderpetals13651</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First Experiences of the Undertale Crew [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Female Frisk (Undertale), Friendship, POV First Person, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader is Frisk (Undertale), The Surface (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals13651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The skelebrothers and Frisk go to olive garden. </p><p>Please do not copy my work to any other site. The only site this work and any of my other works should be on is AO3</p><p>Abandoned wrote this before I knew about reader fics now I'm under the opion that it should of been a reader fic may get a rewrite but honestly this was cringy writing quality </p><p>Bad at summaries.<br/>Frisk is female because that's how I play. I know gender neutral frisk is popular.  Eventually I plan to write some gender neutral but as some one who almost always had a D in english or F. Its not some thing I'm comfortable doing just yet. No genocide route mentioned at all.</p><p>Not beta read. If you wanna help me improve any help is appreciated.  </p><p>I honestly only write this because I could find a lot of first experiences fics on AO3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First Experiences of the Undertale Crew [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Sans-sational Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own undertale or olive garden for that matter. Thanks for reading. Also I do all my writing on my phone. Sorry if there is errors. Also really been struggling with my mental health unfortunately.  So expect irregular updates.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To be reworked as reader cute one shot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Mistake?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dont own undertale toby fox does. Frisk is an adult for the soul (lol) purpose of: she needs to be able to drive, drink,  use a credit card. Also I realized I didnt make anyone a designated driver. Never drink and drive folks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>They had arrived safe and sound to Olive Garden. Frisk in particular kept zoning out thinking about the bread sticks and wonderful salad on the drive there. Frisk opened the car door pulled the key fob from the ignition and locked the car. Sans and Papyrus followed behind Frisk into the restaurant.  Frisk walked up to the hostess counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"3 please?" Frisk said with a forced smile. She could feel the stare the hostess was giving her due to both Sans and Papyrus behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Humans just need a bit of time to adjust. I'm sure eventually things will settle down." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Frisk told herself trying desperately to believe it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-here's your pager. Enjoy half off wine while you wait." The hostess stuttered out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh in that case I'll take a glass please?" Frisk asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm going to need it if everyone keeps staring like this. Why can't humans be accepting?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure can I see your ID first please? Also do your friends want some? Is there a type of identification for them?" The waitress politely asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes of course. Here you go." Frisk said, handing her driver's license. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sans, Papyrus I know things are still new to you but generally when you want alcohol, Tobacco, lottery stuff people will ask for an ID to check your age. People twenty-one and up in the U.S.A. can have alcohol and tobacco. " Frisk said, continuing on with the tiny lesson. "Anyways, so what that means is if you'd like some wine. You need to show the hostess your IDs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem, I grabbed them before we left Frisk." Sans said, handing the ID's to the hostess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hostess quickly looked at the IDs with a look of shock crossing her face. "I see your both more than old enough to drink." Quickly the hostess handed them back their ID's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now what kind would you like?" The hostess asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What kind do you have?" Sans asked?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hostess handed a small booklet over. It listed all the wine, spirits, and beers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merlot for me." Frisk replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhhh a Moscato for me please." Papyrus said, taking a quick look at the wine section of the little booklet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure paps?" Sans asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Sans I the great papyrus want to experience all the humans have to offer!" Papyrus said dramatically.  Frisk giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll  also do a Merlot." Sans said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great, you three can wait at the bar if you like." The hostess said pointing her finger to the right and quickly ushering the next people in line to the hostess station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the bar the bartender quickly poured all 3 glasses. Frisk sat down on one of the bar stools. Sans and Papyrus quickly following suite, by sitting on the ones next to her on each side. Frisk closed her eyes and sipped her Merlot.Before she could notice Papyrus swigged back his glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah slow down paps! You don't want to get too drunk." Frisk said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah paps take it easy." Sans quickly retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I, the great amazing wonderful Papyrus would never get too drunk.  Human, Sans do not worry about me." Papyrus quickly said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay if you think you can handle it. " Frisk said with apprehension in her voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I hope I don't regret this later……" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Frisk thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I really don't want the people's  first impression in here of monsters being drunken Papyrus…… First sign of him being drunk I'll drag them out." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Frisk talked herself into the deal. She wanted her friends to have fun. However, any 'incidents' made monsters look bad. Even if Papyrus wouldn't hurt a fly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frisk remembered the first time Papyrus saw a fly. She internally laughed. He had run away from it screaming for Sans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you say so paps." Sans responded bringing Frisk out of her reminiscing. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>